User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/Character Emblems
Hello RWBY Wikia. I'm Hidden Scorpius XI (the eleventh). This is gonna be the fist blog I'm gonna write on the site, where I will explain what I think is the relevance on one of RWBY's most overlooked details: Character Emblems. I'm not sure if this topic has been touched before, but I though about sharing my two cents anyway. I think that the importance that each emblem has for its respective character lies in a personal aspect of the character themselves, something that inmediately comes to show when you see the character, wether being in an action scene or just all the time. Let's take each member of Team RWBY for example: Ruby Rose: Her emblem is a rose that kinda seems to be on fire. Her semblance is Speed, which... well, let's her go really fast. When performing an action that involves the use of her semblance/aura, red rose petals come from her cape and hood. Okay, so Ruby is a no brainer, she has roses all over the place, even on her surname... let's keep that into account too, actually. Weiss Schnee (Ger: literally "White Snow"): The emblem she bears is the same of her family's company, a Snowflake. Her semblace are Glyphs, which just happen to take the form of her emblem. Besides the previous fact, if one recalls the "White" Trailer, she charged up a "spell" to finish off the Giant Armor, which in the end was turned into Snowdust when defeated (NOTE: We have yet to see her performing the same technic again). Again, like in the case of Ruby, we're seeing a theme here with Weiss, Snow. Some points aren't as strong as with Ruby, but the similarities are there. Moving on! Blake Belladonna (Belladonna= Deadly Night''Shade''): Her emblem is... weird actually; I mean, some people say it's a cat paw, some say it's a flower bud, some say it is abstract. Anyway, her semblance is called Shadow, which let's Blake leave a copy of herself behind in order to distract her enemies. She can perform these "Shadow Jumps" in quick sucession, and when she goes "overdrive" ("Black" Trailer) her hair appears to be dissolving, not so different to the way her shadows dissolve too; Some people have pointed out that it might be releasing black petals too, which isn't very farfetched, Actually Here things get complicated, since there are many things going on with Blake's theme. Narrowing it down, the most common element seen in her analysis is the Deadly Nighshade: It's in her surname, her emblem resembles a flower bud and her hair produces dark flower petals when overdriving her semblance. And, last but not least... Yang Xiao Long (Chi: not so literally "Little Dragon of the Sun"): Her emblem is a flaming heart. Her semblance was described by Monty as a power meter, which means that every attack she does generates energy, but taking damage creates more energy. This energy is stored in... her, hair (how does that even work is beyond my knowledge), which shine brightly when the power bar is full; when released though, it explodes in a burst of fire, and Yang's strenght gets a boost. Her theme is fire, 'nuff said. So, I have drawn connections from the character's emblems to their names and the somewhat ethereal manifestation of their aura when performing an incredibly taxing display of their special abilities. Wether or not this hypothesis might be true or not, or if it applies to the rest of the characters is yet to be seen in the show. I just though this connections were worth to look at. Any thoughs? Category:Blog posts